A Lad in a Lamp (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"A Lad in a Lamp" is the nineteenth episode of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers'', and is the sixth episode of the second season. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: One night at a harbor, a man meets a smuggler and gives him the money along with the artifact inside a box. Suddenly, a pelican flies by snatching the box from the smuggler causing him to lose the money. The man tells him both things are fake revealing himself to be a detective. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu arrive with bags filled with Limburger cheese. Fat Cat and his henchman are on a wrecked boat waiting for a package (which contains the key to "world domination") from the pelican who demands to be paid. Because Fat Cat refuses to pay him, he snatches the box from him. Fat Cat throws Wart at the bird making him drop the box in the sea. While eating the cheese, Ash hears Fat Cat and then sees the box. In the box, he finds a magic lamp and rubs it. Both Ash and Pikachu are amazed to see the genie. Fat Cat finds out Ash has the lamp but is too late to grab him after Ash wishes the Rangers could see it and the genie grants it. Ash, Pikachu, and the lamp are transported to the Rangers' home. Max, Rex, and Zoe show up and Ash shows them the lamp with a genie but Max doesn't believe him. Ash summons the genie and wishes for lots of cheese. This causes the house to be overloaded with cheese. Rex wants to use the lamp to wish for peanuts, but carried away by his own greed, Ash wants no one else except him to use the lamp. This upsets Max, Rex, Zoe, and Pikachu as they turn their backs on him. The genie tells Ash it's been 5,000 years since he's had a day off and gets Ash to use his third wish to give him the weekend off and he'll get more wishes in return. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap as the ex-genie is free while Ash Ketchum is the new genie of the lamp. He hopes that if one of the Rangers can rub the lamp, he'll get even with the ex-genie. Just then, Mepps, Wart, and Mole show up and find the lamp. Hearing Wart, Ash becomes horrified to find out he'll be Fat Cat's slave. The Rangers are still disappointed with Ash's selfishness. Suddenly, they spot the ex-genie in front of a carpet store who has recently bought a carpet but wants a refund because it doesn't fly. He moves on brooding about the recent century when he gets tied up by the Rangers. They demand to know what happened to Ash Ketchum. Meanwhile, Mepps, Mole, and Wart head back to Fat Cat's lair with the lamp in tow. They fight over who should rub the lamp first until Fat Cat shows up. He takes a rub at the lamp only to find Ash Ketchum as the genie. At first, he is appalled at this but after getting his first wish, he is happy to know Ash has become the genie of the lamp and "his slave"! Meanwhile, the ex-genie still refuses to tell the Rangers where the lamp is when they spot a tall golden building which is Fat Cat's second wish, complete with a golden stairway, fountains, and servants. He then has Ash bring the Rangers to his new modified hideout and wishes they were turned to dust but it doesn't work due to a limit of three wishes. Unfortunately, before they can even snatch the lamp from Fat Cat, he has Mole "wish Rangers to their doom!" which Ash reluctantly grants. The Rangers' doom is a pendulum about to slice them. Ash regrets putting his friends in danger with his greed. Luckily, using Mole's stupidity to his advantage, he tricks them into wishing they were free. This causes the pendulum to break, only cutting the rope holding the Rangers and fly straight for Fat Cat's throne, nearly hitting him. Mepps takes the lamp away from Mole. Fat Cat tells Mepps to wish the Rangers destroyed but Ash makes him wish for "Ranger toys" causing them come up around the hideout and Zoe uses one on Fat Cat. Ash has Mepps "wish for fish" which causes a water flood in the hideout. The Rangers, Fat Cat, and his henchman all swim at once for the lamp. Max and Rex manage to get there first and wish none of this had ever happened which Ash grants just in time before they get caught by Fat Cat and his goons. This wish restarts back to the very beginning and alternates it with the pelican falling asleep and the smuggler having his money before he's busted. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu take a moment to enjoy themselves at the harbor at night and then go to get Limburger cheese. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Mepps - Himself *Wart - Himself *Mole - Himself *Genie - Djinni (DuckTales) *Pelican - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) Quotes: * (Ash Coughs): This lamp could use a tune-up. Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Djinni.jpg|Djinni as the Genie Scuttle in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Scuttle as the Pelican Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz